Shinobi and Vocaloid
by TobiAkatsukiID
Summary: Summary : saat konser Miku kecelakaan aneh pun terjadi, muncul nya portal aneh dan menghisap Miku yang membuat Dia berada di dimensi lain bagaimana hidup Miku di Dimensi itu? word nya berantakan, ooc, and abal-abal...(Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo... Minna-san...**

**Akhirnya fanfic kedua saya jadi juga..hehehe**

**gomen minna, saya nggak bisa update fanfic pertama saya yang "Naruto Deviluke" karena saya belum dapat ide mau nulis fic yang itu...gomen...**

**tapi saya akan usahakan update fic itu...**

* * *

Chapter 01

Sekai de ichi -ban OHIME - SAMA

Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo ?

Fui - ni dakishime - rareta kyuuni Sonna eh ?

" HIKARERU ( ; 1 ) abunai yo " sou - Itte soppo muku kimi

... Kocchi Noga ABUNAI Wayo

Oh, Hey Baby

Miku Bowed saat ia selesai menyanyikan lagu solo nya " Word Is Mine " Dan mulai kembali ke belakang panggung. Dia disambut oleh Kagamine kembar, Rin dan Len.

" Kerja bagus Miku-Chan ! " Rin berteriak. Miku tampak meringis saat mendegar volume suaranya dan bahkan beberapa orang di antara penonton merasakan efek dari volume suara mereka.

" Terima kasih Rin-chan " kata Miku tenang sambil tersenyum cerah.

Tiba-tiba, semua lampu padam dan tremor ringan mengguncang stadion.

" ADA APA INI? ! " Len berteriak ketika gempa itu berhenti dan mesin generator cadangan pun mulai datang. Seluruh penonton di stadion panik, orang-orang bergegas ke pintu keluar karena takut bahwa hal itu akan terjadi lagi. Tiba-tiba, ada kilatan cahaya terang dan tepat di depan tiga remaja Vocaloids itu pun muncul portal.

Mereka bertiga mencoba untuk melarikan diri tetapi hanya Rin dan Len yang mampu lolos, sedangkan Miku, tidak seberuntung mereka dia tersedot ke portal itu. Segera setelah Miku melewati portal, itu tertutup dan menghilang, dalam kilatan cahaya .

Rin berlari ke tempat portal itu berada dan mulai menangis karena dia baru saja kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Kakaknya Len muncul di belakangnya dan memeluknya berusaha menenangkannya, walaupun sedikit menenagkannya. Sisa Vocaloids muncul dari kamar mereka yang terletak di belakang panggung untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini ? " Tanya Kaito. Kaito melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang hilang.

"Di mana Miku ... ? " Tanya Meiko .

" Dia sudah menghilang ... " kata Rin pelan . Semua wajah orang disitu selain Len, terkejut mendegar kata-kata dari Rin barusan.

" Apa ! ? Bagaimana Bisa Miku menghilang? " Tanya Kamui .

" Sebuah portal aneh muncul entah dari mana ... aku dan Rin mampu lolos dari portal itu... tapi Miku ... " kata Len begitu pelan dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Semua orang hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap apa yang terjadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara di Desa Konoha ...

Dua orang yang perlahan berjalan mendekati gerbang raksasa Desa Konoha. Salah satunya adalah seorang pria berambut putih tinggi, Rambutnya berduri dan mencapai di bawah pinggang. ( Err... saya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menggambarkan bagaimana penampilan Jiraiya ). Dan sosok kedua adalah pria lain yang beberapa inci lebih pendek dari pria yang lebih tua disampingnya, sosok kedua ini memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang mencuat ke segala arah, dia memiliki mata berwarna biru safier yang indah bagaikan laut , di mengunakan jimpsuit oranye dan di bagian pungugnya terdapat lambang pusaran air (Khas Uzumaki), dibagian bawah dia mengenakan celana oranye dan sepatu ninja standar berwarna biru.

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat saat mereka hendak keluar dari hutan yang menyembunyikan desa ketika ada getaran mendadak. Begitu berhenti, mereka mulai mencari senjata dikantung persembuyian senjata di belakang mereka dan mereka pun memasang sikap bertarung jika sesuatu terjadi di sekitar mereka. Kemudian pada kilatan cahaya, Portal aneh terbuka dan melempar seorang gadis dari dalam portal itu, gadis itu hanya kebetulan mendarat di naruto dan bibir mereka bersentuhan . Mata Naruto melebar dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sehingga ia hanya membeku di tempat.

Mata gadis itu mulai terbuka, dan segera setelah dia kembali fokus, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata biru sapier, kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dia langsung tahu bahwa mereka berciuman dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam dan ia dengan cepat melesat berdiri dari posisi nya. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di sana sementara Naruto mendapat dirinya, masih memerah. Karena dia masih dalam keadaan shock, Naruto bisa mendapatkan tampilan yang baik padanya .

Dia memilikii ciri-ciri, rambut yang dikuncir dua panjang berwarna Azure, sementara gadis itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi biru, di bagian bawah dia mengenakan rok hitam, kemeja abu-abu dan beberapa sepatu yang aneh . Dia mengenakan lengan baju yang terlepas pada lengannya , headset styling , dan kukunya juga dicat Azure seperti warna matanya.

" Wow dia begitu Imut ... tunggu ... Imut .. ? Ohh...tidak..tidak... aku menyukai Sakura-Chan ... tidak aku ...?' Naruto berpikir dengan rona merah di pipinya, sedikit dia tahu , pikiran mereka sama.

" Wow ... dia begitu lucu ... tanda kumis membuatnya tampak menggemaskan dan mata berwarna biru samudra yang mempesona ... Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka selamanya , Tunggu ... apa yang aku pikirkan?! Aku baru bertemu dengan dia dan menciumnya? ... Tapi dia bisa menggunakan beberapa baju baru ... dengan bantuan ku ... dia akan terlihat begitu tampan ... ' Gadis itu berpikir .

" Jadi uhm ... hey ... Nama aku Uzumaki Naruto " Naruto sambil tersenyum ringan padanya . Saat ia melihat senyumnya, hatinya mulai berdetak kencang ' Apakah aku ... jatuh cinta pada dia... ? ' Dia berpikir dengan blush diwajahnya.

" Oh uhm ... nama aku Hatsune Miku ... Senang bertemu denganmu ... Naruto-kun ... " 'Apakah aku tadi memanggilnya dengan suffix -Kun?!' Dia berharap dia tidak mendengar itu, tapi ia tahu ia mendegar nya tadi dan itu pun menambah rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apakah dia tadi memanggil aku dengan suffix ... - Kun ... ? ' Naruto berpikir dengan rona merah di wajahnya karena di panggil dengan embelan -kun. " Senang juga bertemu dengan mu Miku-Chan... " ' - Chan?! Oh Kami-sama, aku jatuh cinta padanya ... ? ' Kedua remaja itu terus saling menatap dengan wajah yang memerah, sementara Jiraiya berada di sisi lain dengan notebook nya yang sudah terbuka pada halaman 20 dan mulai mencatat sesuatu.

' Oh man, ini akan membuat aku kaya ... dua remaja ... keduanya saling mencintai ... tapi mereka tidak mau mengakuinya, maka mereka mengakui perasaan mereka dan membuat gairah cinta .. Oh, aku memang jenius ... "pikir Jiraiya dengan seringai mesum.

" Ohh..yah ... kami sedang menuju kembali ke kampung halaman aku ... apakah Kamu ingin ikut dengan kami Miku-Chan? " Naruto bertanya tapi rona merah masih setia diwajah Naruto.

" Yah ...tapi aku tidak berasal dari sini ... Aku berasal dari alam semesta yang berbeda ... " Dia mengatakan. Kedua orang itu, Naruto dan Jiraiyas hanya bisa melotot mendegar pernyataan itu.

" Maksudmu kau tidak dari planet ini...?! " teriak Naruto dan Jiraya serempak.

" Tidak bukan itu yang aku maksudkan naruto-kun, apa yang aku maksudkan adalah, aku berasal dari alam semesta alternatif dari satu dimensi yang berbeda ... "

" Oh ... " Naruto hanya ber 'Oh' ria sambil mengangguk karena mendagar pernyataan tadi, " Itu masuk akal. " Jiraiya hanya berdiri di sana sambil menganga.

" Yah Miku-Chan, apakah Kamu ingin ikut dengan kami ke desa kami ... ? " Miku masih memerah pada kenyataan bahwa Naruto masih memanggilnya dengan Miku-chan. Miku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bagus! Ayo ikut dengan kami Miku-chan! " Naruto berteriak dan meraih tangan miku yang menyebabkan wajahnya benar-benar merah padam karena di perlakukan begitu oleh Naruto. Kemudian terlintas dalam benak nya "Aku harus mendapatkan dia untuk mendapatkan baju baru ... '

" Uhm Naruto-kun .. ? "

" Ya Miku-Chan ? "

" Kayaknya Kamu benar-benar membutuhkan baju baru ... Kalo kamu mau aku bisa membantu Mu mencarikan baju baru yang cocok untuk mu... " Dia berkata dengan blush di wajahnya.

" Kau akan melakukan itu?! Terima kasih Miku-chan! " Naruto berteriak dan langsung memeluk Miku yang hanya bisa terdiam. Jiraiya hanya menatap muridnya dengan bangga di matanya ' Akhirnya Kau sudah punya seorang gadis menyukai mu ... Aku bangga padamu gaki '.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segera setelah mereka mencapai Konoha, Jiraiya segera pergi untuk melaporkan kepada Tsunade bahwa mereka kembali dan bahwa mereka memiliki tamu. Miku mulai menyeret Naruto pergi ke distrik perbelanjaan karena dia tidak tahan melihat jumpsuit mengerikan itu lagi. Pada perjalanan ke sana, Naruto mendapat banyak pandagan iri dari orang-orang.

Toko pertama mereka berhenti di sebuah toko pakaian, Miku menyeretnya ke sana dan mulai menumpuk pakaian yang dia ingin untuk Naruto coba. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sebelum mereka menemukan tampilan yang tepat.

Itu adalah celana kargo hitam dengan dua garis-garis oranye mengalir di sisi masing-masing kaki, ia mengenakan jaket tanpa lengan unzip berwarna hitam dengan spiral oranye di punggung jaket nya. Di dalam jaketnya ia mengenakan T -shirt putih polos dan gigi ritsleting yang berwarna oranye. Dia juga memakai sepatu yang sama aneh berwarna hitam dengan warna oranye dibagian belakang sepatuhnya, dan daerah yang menutupi kakinya ialah warna oranye dengan garis-garis putih mengalir di pusat. Dia secara ajaib menemukan lengan terpisah hampir mirip dengan yang dimiliki oleh Miku. dan untuk aksesoris, ia juga mendapat dasi, berwarna oranye jeruk.

Setelah mereka membeli sekitar 5 set perlengkapan pakaian, dan mereka menuju ke toko musik untuk mendapatkan dia headset seperti miliknya dan beberapa musik untuk didengarkan juga. Begitu tiba di sana, satu pasang menarik perhatiannya, itu adalah salah satu yang terlihat hampir persis seperti headset Miku, kecuali headset itu warna biru muda, dia langsung membelinya dan menempatkan headset itu dikepalanya dan tersenyum mengangguk karena persetujuan Miku.

" Wow Naruto-Ku , Kamu terlihat begitu lucu " Miku memerah karena menatap penampilan baru Naruto. Naruto juga tersipu di komentar oleh nya.

" Terima kasih banyak untuk membantu saya Miku-Chan ... " Naruto berkata dengan lembut, kemudian entah dari mana, dia langsung memeluk Miku erat-erat, dia terkejut tapi tersenyum dan membalas memeluknya kembali.

Naruto dan Miku mulai berlari, mereka berlari ke beberapa teman Naruto antara lain ada, Kiba, Neji, shikamaru, dan Chouji.

" Whoa ! Naruto teman terbaiku, selamat datang kembali! Dan hey Siapa gadis cantik yang disamping mu itu Naruto? Dan Kau mengunakan tampilan baru? " Kiba mulai tergiur karena melihat Miku yang mulai bersembunyi di balik naruto.

" Yah Naruto ... Tampaknya takdir berada di sisi Kau, selamat datang kembali teman ku. " Neji mulai berkhotbah tentang nasib seperti biasa Shikamaru hanya bergumam " merepotkan " dan Chouji hanya makan keripik sambil berbicara dengan naruto.

" Semua ini adalah Miku, dia temanku, " hati Miku terasa remuk ketika Naruto berkata 'teman' dia ingin menjadi lebih dari teman ... ? " Miku perkenalkan ini Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba . " Naruto mengatakan sementara memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu sama lain.

" Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua " Miku berkata sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia melanjutkan, " Uhm Naruto-Kun, bisa kita bicara berdua di tempat lain ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu ... ? " Dia bertanya sambil tersipu.

" Tentu Miku-Chan, apa pun untuk Kamu, aku akan bertemu kalian nanti " kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kepada keempat temannya. Ketika mereka berhenti, mereka berada di bagian yang sepi dari Konoha, distrik Uchiha .

" Yah ... Uhm ... aku menyukai mu Naruto ... "

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Tolong **Review **minna-san...


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic,

saya sangat berterima kasih karena mau Review & memberikan Saran buat saya **"Arigatou Minna-san"**

**Special Thanks :**

Arif303y, Vin'DieseL No Giza, gedesandyyasa, cibuy999, Drak Yagami

edwingunawan5678, j, Guest, N Sennin, ree, N, KirikaNoKarin, Kurama No Kyuubi141

shiroi, ramah, Akira no Rinnegan

**Warning :** word berantakan, typo bertebaran, abal, alurnya kecepatan, OOC

Saya tidak memiliki kepemilikan **Naruto** dan **Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 02

" Naruto ... " Miku mulai bicara dengan hati-hati " Ini mungkin semacam mendadak ... tapi ... Aku menyukaimu ! " Dia berseru dan kemudian berlari ke arah Jalan ke Monumen Hokage, karena Miku tahu di situ adalah tempat paling bagus untuk menenagkan diri.

Saat ia mulai berlari di sepanjang jalan untuk mengejar Miku ke Monumen Hokage, ia merasa getaran kecil ' Getaran ini sama seperti ketika Miku-Chan muncul ... ' pikir Naruto sambil berhenti berlari dan berdiri di tempat itu untuk mencari asal getaran itu.

Entah dari mana, seperti Naruto telah meramalkan , portal aneh muncul ' satu lagi muncul?! " Naruto berpikir sambil menatap gelisah pada portal dimensi yang mirip seperti saat Miku datang tadi .

Namun, kali ini berbeda, bukan hanya satu orang yang keluar dari portal itu tapi ... DUA orang yang keluar dari portal itu. Dan yang kedua pasti Kalian mungkin akan bertanya?, dan yang keluar dari portal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saudara Kagamine kembar , Rin dan Len ! Dan tentu saja seperti terakhir kali seseorang akhirnya muncul dan berciuman dengan naruto (Aku tahu apa yang Kaliam semua pikirkan ... Kau pikir aku akan membuat Len ciuman dengan naruto eh .. hmm ... ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI, karena Aku benci yaoi._. ; tidak pelanggaran untuk pecinta yaoi ... tapi ... baiklah ... sekarang Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang akan mencium Naruto ... By The Way. ). Len mendarat dengan bunyi gedebuk di tanah yang keras sementara Rin kembarnya ... mendarat tepat pada pahlawan pirang favorit kita semua sambil menciumnya.

Naruto sekali lagi, terkejut melampaui keyakinan, hal ini telah terjadi padanya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, dan itu membuatnya memerah. Len mulai datang ketika ia melihat ia berada di negeri asing tetapi dia juga ingat bahwa bukan dia saja yang tersedot ke dalam portal itu tapi, Rin juga tersedot bersamanya. Dia mulai mencari sekitar sampai matanya melihat kembarnya di atas pria lain yang tampak persis seperti dia dan itu bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Hal yang paling mencolok meskipun adalah bahwa ia BERCIUMAN, bukan di pipi, tapi penuh pada aksi bibir.

Seperti Len menatap kaget saat melihat kejadian di depannya. Rin sudah mulai sadar. Hal pertama yang rasakan dan tanpa membuka matanya adalah bahwa ia mendarat di sesuatu yang lembut, tapi kuat. Lalu ia mendengar jeritan kakaknya shock menyebabkan dia membuka matanya dan menatap ke orang di bawah yang ada dibawahnya, matanya berwarna biru langit yang sangat indah. Dia masih belum menyadari bahwa mereka masih berciuman sekalipun, tapi ia segera menemukan saat merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Dia segera melihat ke bawah dan melihat bahwa dia sedang BERCIUMAN dengan orang yang berada di bawah nya.

Keduanya segera berpisah dari aksinya tadi dan Naruto hanya menatap berdua dua saudara sambil bergumam " Wow ... dua kali dalam satu hari ... aneh. " Kedua kembar bingung tentang hal yang baru Naruto katakan dan telah memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya tentang hal tadi sedikit.

" Ano ... tapi ... apakah tadi Kamu mengatakan ini terjadi dua kali dalam satu hari? Apa yang Kamu maksud dengan itu ... ? " Rin bertanya walaupun sedikit gugup dan wajahnya masih memerah karena ciuman yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Naruto tertawa sedikit " Hihihi.. Kau tahu, portal aneh muncul entah dari mana, dan tiba-tiba ada gadis jatuh pada ku dan mencium ku. "

' Gadis lain dari portal ... mungkinkah ... ? ' kedua kembar berpikir dan hanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi kaget.

Naruto hanya duduk di sana sambil mengamati wajah si kembar karena terkejut sebelum mereka berbalik kembali dan bertanya kepadanya, " Permisi ... apa tadi kau mengatkan portal ...? " Kata Len mulai bertanya.

" Ya aku mengatakan portal! ... hey!? ... kalian berdua jenis pakaian kalian sama seperti dia ... " naruto mengatakan sambil melihat penampilan Rin dan Len.

" KATAKAN APA PENAMPIALN DIA TERLIHAT SEPERTI KAMI! " keduanya berteriak pada saat yang bersamaan dan mengejutkan Naruto beberapa orang lain yang sedang berjalan melihat mereka.

" Eheh ... baiklah ... dia mempunyai rambut berwarna biru-kehijauan yang di ikat dua " segera setelah Naruto mengatakan, omongannya terputus oleh Rin.

" Miku ! "

" Ya ! Itu namanya, sekarang aku sedang mencari dia, tadi dia mengatakan kepada ku sesuatu dari sekedar ... dan dia langsung lari. "

Kedua kembar menatapnya ingin tahu " Apa yang dia katakan ? " Tanya rin lagi.

" Err ... " Naruto tersipu sedikit, " Bahwa dia menyukai ku. " Rin tampak sedikit tertunduk tapi ini tidak diketahui oleh naruto .

" Hei ... " Naruto menaruh tangannya di pundak Rin , " Apa yang salah ... ? "

"Tidak ada ... Oh kami belum memberi tahu nama kami, aku Rin Kagamine " Dia berjuang menahan air mata nya agar tidak keluar, lalu dia menunjuk kakaknya, " Dan itu Len, saudara kembar ku." Lalu ia merasa dua bungkus lengan yang kuat di sekelilingnya dan menghibur nya dalam pelukan. dia tersipu pada kontak mendadak dengan anak dia baru saja bertemu.

Naruto melepaskan dan berjalan melewati dua Vocaloids muda tapi tiba-tiba berhenti, " Aku tahu di mana dia, Kalian bisa datang jika kalian ingin . " Kedua kembar menggikuti anak pirang di depannya, " Oh , omong-omong, aku Naruto , Naruto Uzumaki . " Keduanya mengangguk ke arahnya dan mereka terus mengikutinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miku hanya duduk di sana dengan kakinya menjuntai di tepi sambil menatap desa yang indah di bawahnya. Dia ingat sedikit lagu yang Rin dan Len selalu nyanyikan dan mulai menyanyi.

Mo koko kara ikite dere nai nara

saigo ni anata ni

shinpai dake wa kaketaku nai kara

hashiru

sayonara no omoi nosete

kawa sareru Kami hikōki

namida wa mo nai misere

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto memimpin Len dan Rin untuk sampai dimana ia duga tempat Miku berdiam. Mereka perlahan-lahan keluar dari garis pohon dan melihat Miku, Rin hendak menjalankan dan memeluknya, tapi Len menghentikan nya dan menunjukkan bahwa Miku baru saja akan mulai bernyanyi.

Rin berhenti saat ia mendengar lagu yang akrab dengan dia dan Len selalu nyanyikan.

Mo koko kara ikite dere nai nara

saigo ni anata ni

shinpai dake wa kaketaku nai kara

hashiru

sayonara no omoi nosete

kawa sareru Kami hikōki

namida wa mo nai misere

Kedua kembar mengetahui lirik itu, itu adalah lagu duet antara mereka berdua. Len dengan cepat mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menyanyikan kata-kata yang tepat, yang ia lakukan.

" matsu Itsu mademo matteru yo ! yo .

kimi ga kuru sono hi dibuat

Tegami o Daiji ni nakusazu ni Itara

mata aemasu yone ... ? "

Miku berbalik untuk disambut oleh dua orang yang dia pikir dia tidak akan pernah melihat lagi dan satu orang yang akrab bahwa ia mencintai orang itu mendalam.

" N - Naruto .. Rin, Len ? Apakah itu kalian.. ? ... ? " Miku perlahan bangkit dan berjalan ke tiga orang itu.

" Ya ... ini kami" kata Len, dan baik dia dan Rin langsung memeluk erat Miku.

" Kami merindukanmu Onee - Chan " kata Rin masih memeluknya. Naruto hanya menatap hangat adegan yang ada di depannya, dan segera setelah Miku mendongak, ia menatap Naruto yang ia langsung tersipu di. Dia juga tersipu kembali.

" Uhm ... Naruto ... tentang sebelumnya - "

" Aku juga menyukaimu " Naruto memotongnya. Miku merasa seluruh wajah nya sangat panas sementara Rin ... Rin hanya merasa dia patah hati . ' Ke-kenapa aku merasa speerti ini ... ? Maksudku ... Aku hanya? Atau mungkin aku juga jatuh cinta pada Naruto?! ' Pikir rin . Ini bahkan menjadi lebih buruk sebagai Miku memisahkan diri dari si kembar dan berlari ke Naruto, dan menempatkan ciuman cepat di bibirnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Rin merasa seperti sekarat. Jadi dia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dia merasa dia bisa lakukan, dia mulai menangis, tidak keras tapi secara diam-diam.

Naruto melihat nya, jadi ia mendekatinya Rin.

" Hei Rin ... apa yang salah ? " Tanya Naruto ramah

" T-Tidak ... " Rin berkata sambil tergagap. Len memandang khawatir sementara Miku hanya membantu Naruto untuk menenagkan Rin tapi ia didorong pergi.

" Itu bohong . " Mata Rin melebar, bagaimana dia tahu? ' Oh benar ... menangis ... semua orang menangis karena suatu alasan ... "

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir ... " Perkataan nya terputus karena Naruto langsung memeluknya.

" Aku khawatir tentang semua teman-teman aku, tidak peduli apakah itu sesuatu yang sederhana, aku masih peduli ... " katanya sambil mengusap punggungnya.

" Aku akan memberitahu mu ... hanya jika aku dapat memberitahu kau secara pribadi sebelum aku memberitahu orang lain ... " Naruto mengangguk saat mereka berdua berjalan ke garis pohon meninggalkan Miku dan Len di belakang.

Len hanya berpaling kepada Miku , " Jadi apa yang kau pikir yang akan mereka bicarakan? "

Miku tampak berpikir sejenak " Hmm ... Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin sekali memata-matai mereka ? " Miku menyarankan. Len mengangkat alis melihat ini, ini sangat ... un - Miku seperti tetapi masih mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk setuju , keduanya mengikuti dua pirang ke garis pohon .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Jadi Rin ... Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan? " Tanya Naruto santai sementara mereka berjalan. Rin tampak melihat ke belakang mereka untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang mengikuti mereka.

" Yah ... aku juga sama seperti Miku ... karena aku juga menyukaimu ... " Rin menoleh kesamping karena malu.

Balik pohon kedua Len dan Miku tampak terkejut, Tapi Miku paham, " Maksudku ' Dia berpikir, ' ... hm ... mungkin aku bisa berbagi dengan Rin ... "Sementara Len hanya duduk di sana.

Naruto terkejut, 'Dua dalam satu hari?! Man aku beruntung ... 'Dia berpikir dengan blush tapi kemudian Miku datang ke pikirannya ... Mungkin dia tidak keberatan berbagi.

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya Complete juga fic saya...

pasti banyak yang kecewa karena fic ini sama seperti Chapter sebelumnya Word nya berantakan dan Alur nya Kecepatan

tapi saya uda berusaha buat fic ini...

Kalo begitu Arigatou minn-san udah Mau Review fanfic saya...


End file.
